omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hibiki Kuze
Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Break Record Name: Kuze Hibiki (Anime), Kageyama Hiro (Manga), The Shining One Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, God Slayer, High School Student, Demon Tamer, Administrator of the Akashic Record Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Can emit and control Fire, Air, Lightning, and Ice), Curse Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Reality Warping; Probability Manipulation, Durability Negation, Power Mimicry (Can steal one of the powers used by his opponents after defeating them, using this to seize Canopus' Four Prime Factors), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation | Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (The Administers are comparable entities to YHVH himself and are likely superior to Lucifer. The latter of which can control an infinite number of concepts and the former being able to create Dimensionless Spaces. Also killed off Polaris and destroyed Canopus's Core) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal Durability: Metaverse Level (the Four Prime Factor making him simply impossible to kill) Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal Intelligence: Nigh-omniscience *Well-versed in combat Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: His cell phone and The Akashic Record Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Administrative Powers: After defeating Polaris, Alcore shared her power of the Administrator between Shining and his friends. With this help, he became able to unconsciously influence the Akashic Chronicles and thus change the world a little according to his desires. Initial Factors: The four Factors that make up the physical universe: Heat, Gravity, Time and Space. The possessor of these Factors becomes invulnerable to anything in the universe and, in turn, any of his attacks become fatal to the opponent. With the help of Alcore's enhanced function of copying the abilities of the DSA, Shining with friends could deprive Canopus of power over these Factors and gain their power to themselves. *'Heat Factor:' Significantly enhances all element-based spells *'Gravity Source:' Significantly strengthens physical strength. *'Time factor:' Significantly increases the speed of movement. *'The Space Factor:' Greatly enhances all spells based on curses and on the basis of the aspect of omnipotence. Administrator: With the goal of permanently shielding mankind from the attack of the Administrators and their Swords, Shining decided to occupy the Heavenly Throne and become Administrator to protect humanity. *'Akashi Layer:' The dimension in which the Akashic Chronicles are stored, an automatically updated repository containing all information about the past, present and future of countless parallel worlds. Also here is the Administrator. *'Astrolabe:' Administrator tool for managing the Akashic Chronicles. **'Editing:' Change information about an object or an entire universe. For example, in this way, you can change the world so that it conforms to a certain principle or a complete rollback of the universe back to a certain point. **'Creation:' The possibility of creating a new universe from scratch. **'Delete:' Complete removal of an object or universe from existence. In the process of removal, the universe is absorbed by the Void, in which there are no concepts, and the universe ceases to exist. *'Swords:' Creatures-tools for the execution of the will of the Administrator. **'Alcor or Al Sadak:' Sword of Polaris, rebelled against her and passed to the side of humanity. Helped Shining in the struggle against Polaris and Canopus and became his friend. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Devil Survivor Series Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Magic Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Benders Category:Curse Wielders Category:Probability Benders Category:Power Mimicker Category:Summoners Category:Fate Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 1